Scout Mackenzie
Mackenzie Reyes '''(born September 25, 1997), better known by her ring name, '''Scout Mackenzie, is a professional wrestler currently signed with CWL, on their Nemesis brand. She has previously worked in the Filipino indies, before moving to Honolulu to work for CWL. She debuted on April 5th, 2018 on CWL's Battle Lines PPV. Mackenzie is the two time, former CWL Openweight Champion and the former CWL Vindication Women's Champion. Early Life Mackenzie was born on September 25th, 1997, in Batangas, a city in the Philippines. She grew up watching old tapes of Attitude Era wrestling with her cousins, frequently getting hurt trying to do flips off chairs, or play wrestling with her family and friends. Rey Mysterio was a huge inspiration for her - Mackenzie was mesmerized by his luchadore stylings and moves. "Tope... Suicida!" - Mackenzie, 2008 Eventually, the wrestling craze in the Philippines died, but not for Scout, who would begin her training in the Philippines when she turned 18, desperately trying to reinvigorate her country's passion for professional wrestling. Early Career Mackenzie began her training in late 2015, under the tutelage of several different teachers. She debuted on the thin Filipino indie scene in early-mid 2017, with very little traction, finding it difficult to even find promotions with a women's division. Her grandmother, a huge wrestling fan, had a luchadora mask made for her. Mackenzie used this mask during her time in the indies, wrestling as "Multo", translated to "The Phantom". After her grandmother passed away, she unmasked and didn't wear the mask again for the rest of her time in the indies. She galavanted from promotion to promotion for almost a year, until finally deciding that she would need to move to the United States to continue her career in pro wrestling. She moved to the States in 2018. CWL (2018 - Present) Mackenzie signed a contract with CWL in late March 2018. Mackenzie debuted at Battle Lines on April 5th, joining the CWL: Vindication Roster. Her participation in the Supremacy Cup was announced in mid-April. Supremacy Cup 1 Mackenzie participated in the Supremacy Cup, most notably defeating the former Women's Champion, Luna Morales in Round 2 of the tournament. She managed to become tied for second place in her block before her former hero, Kel Vallen defeated her in Round 4. She was also defeated by Jessie, who forced her to tap out to her submission move, the Imaginarium of Dr Jessie. They would later work together at Mackenzie's request. Training Under Jessie After losing the Supremacy Cup, her ultimate goal of turning back Kel Vallen and disbanding her stable, the White Lotus, became unreachable. She knew she also wasn't good enough to take down the most dominant woman in the CWL. "I'm working and working but the truth is, I'm still a fuckin' new blood. I'm a child hunting wolves. Maybe Kel is too far gone." - Mackenzie to Jessie, 2018. She began training under Jessie halfway through the Supremacy Cup. She learned to slow her bouts down and control the pace of the match, working on submissions and technical moves to wear down her opponents and focus on grapples and reversals. She combined this technical wrestling knowledge with her own style, developing the Aphelion Armbar. She would also go on to teach the desperate CWL Vindication Women's Champion Jessie how to perform the Apollo 11. Endgame 1 Kel Vallen, the winner of the Supremacy Cup, would go on to choose to fight Annie Thunder to become CWL Nemesis Women's Champion, in a surprise move. The contendership for the Vindication Women's Championship remained open. Scout defeated the 3 time Champion Davina Rose and earned a shot against her mentor Jessie at Endgame. Jessie was under the stipulation that after her reign, she'd retire from professional wrestling. Scout, being her protege and friend, was saddened by the bittersweet notions surrounding both a win or a loss. She was determined to have Jessie retire against a challenger who respected her, and was focused and prepared to win. "Jessie is going to see my all. If I lose, its because I'm not good enough yet, and I can live with that knowing I can become the best someday." - Mackenzie in a press conference, pre-Endgame, 2018. Scout entered the match, donning the Multo mask given to her by her grandmother, for the first time since she passed away. She exuded the same confidence and gusto as always, ready and prepared to face her mentor. The two went very back and forth, showing off their technical prowess with constant groundwork, grappling, and reversals. Jessie would target the leg, and prepare Mackenzie for a repeat of the Supremacy Cup with the Imaginarium, but Mackenzie persevered, eventually hitting her finisher, the Apollo 11, pinning the champion. Scout Mackenzie became the new CWL Vindication Women's Champion, retiring her mentor Jessie, and claiming her first title in the CWL. X-Post 2 Scout Mackenzie started Year 2 strong, defeating Julie Storm in Week 61, the first week back after Endgame. The women of the division battled in the coming weeks for a shot against Mackenzie, and Silvia was the contender who rose to the challenge. In the Semi-Main Event of X-Post, Mackenzie was to defend her title against Silvia. In the road to the match, Mackenzie cited Silvia's previous wellness violation and displayed an uncharacteristic lack of respect for her opponent. When X-Post came around, Mackenzie and Silvia had a short bout, before the Champion locked Silvia into Saturns Wife Has Matching Rings, making the challenger tap out. Silvia would quickly go on to retire from the CWL after her loss to Mackenzie. Rematch with Davina Rose In the weeks after X-Post, a series of matches for the number one contender were held, deciding which woman would challenge Mackenzie at the Vindication Supershow held in the week before Shadowbanned 2. Davina Rose would go on to beat Tifanie Quinn to earn a rematch against Mackenzie - this time for the Vindication Women's Championship. In an instant classic, Mackenzie and Rose battled hard, both desperate for the title. Rose would steal Mackenzie's finisher, the Aphelion Armbar for the second time, and hammered Mackenzie with brutal forearms, but the champion persevered, eventually hitting the Apollo 11 for the win. With this victory, Scout Mackenzie broke the record of consecutive defences in the Women's Division. Undisputed Tournament The Undisputed Tag Tournament took place in the leadup to the Undisputed PPV, and with the announcement of the new cross-brand Openweight Championship, Mackenzie's sights were set on becoming the first dual champion of the women's division. Perhaps more importantly to her, it would also give her a chance to take on the White Lotus once more. She would team with Lisa Lovecraft from Nemesis, defeating Ride or Die Botches, the team of Noel Park and Marilyn Benson in Round 1 of the tournament. In Round 2, ScoutCraft would go on to get a long-awaited chance to battle the White Lotus - pitted against Andrea and Yuri York. ScoutCraft would defeat the White Lotus, and move onto the finals of the tournament against Holly Queen and Roxx. ScoutCraft would go onto lose the finals of the tournament, with Holly going on to win the Openweight Championship. Loss of the Vindication Women's Title Annie Thunder in the weeks leading up to the Undisputed Tournament defeated Mackenzie in a match the pair had requested. Once the tournament was over, the clean victory left Thunder as the clear contender for a title shot in the main event of Global Warning. She would go on to defeat Mackenzie, who would go on to say she was taking a break from the Vindication Women's Title to hone her skills in preparation to one day defeat Annie Thunder. Scout then went on to express interest in the Openweight Title that had barely eluded her in the weeks before. Scout Mackenzie would go on to defeat Roxanne Ramirez to earn a number one contendership for Holly Queen's Openweight Title. Their match was set for Midsummer Mayhem. The Openweight Championship At Midsummer Mayhem 2, Mackenzie would go on to face Holly Queen in a singles match for the Openweight Title. Scout would emerge victorious, defeating the newly crowned champion in her first defense. Missing gold around her waist in Year 2 for only a couple short weeks. Also at Midsummer Mayhem 2, however, Andrea, a member of Kel Vallen's White Lotus, and the dark horse of the CWL would become the number one contender for Scouts new title. The history between Scout and the White Lotus was long. In Year 1, a rookie Scout was defeated by Vallen in the early days of her career, and with the help of Yuri York, Vallen defeated her once again towards the end of Year 1, just before Scout's surge within the company. As for Andrea - Scout had faced her once before in the Undisputed Tournament for the same title they would fight for in singles action at CWL Zero Hour. The bout was heated. Andrea was vicious in her attacks, as expected, but less expected was Scout's ferocity in return - slamming Andrea on her neck with German Suplex after German Suplex, before performing her Suicide Dive Tornado DDT, and a final Saturn V Spider Suplex in a burst of aggression, retaining her Openweight Championship, and securing another notch in the belt against the White Lotus. With the nature of the Openweight Belt, Scout would defend at every single PPV, no matter the brand. She would defend against Noel Park at Karmageddon, and again against Taylor Jones at Battle Lines 2. Her most recent defense was against "The Renegade" Riley Reeves at Verdict, her 4th defense, surpassing her previous 140 days as Vindication Women's Champion, with double the defenses. Scout would go on to create a challenge to the 9 runners up of the Supremacy Cup to face her in a Royal Rumble match for her title, at Supremacy. She would be eliminated third to last, by her long-time friendly rival, Davina Rose. The up-and-comer, Olivia Mistral, would go on to eliminate Davina and win the Openweight Title. Scout had no intention of imposing her rematch clause, until the end of the night, when Holly Queen, victorious in the Supremacy Finals, declared she would challenge for the Openweight Title, in the hopes of facing Scout, the woman who took her title from her in her first defence just a few months before. Scout would go on to rematch Mistral in a 1 on 1 bout, defeating her and regaining her title, ready to face Holly Queen at Endgame 2. Holly Queen would go on to defeat Mackenzie at Endgame 2, and regain the Openweight Title after a huge effort and an undefeated streak throughout the Supremacy Cup. Move to Nemesis, and Feud with Kel Vallen After her loss at Endgame 2, Scout made a surprise appearance on Nemesis, hellbent on defeating her longtime rival, Kel Vallen. Vallen had turned a new leaf throughout her reign as champion, but Scout could not abide Vallen being let off without consequence after her actions, most notably against Scout's friends, Simone Dubois, and Lisa Love, and her friendly rival on Vindication, Annie Thunder. Scout would attack Vallen backstage after hearing their match would be on the Nemesis Supershow, feeling cheated out of her much anticipated PPV showdown after a year-long pause in their feud, but also wanting to get the measure of her opponent after such a long time apart. The match was postponed, and Mackenzie was fined by the CWL. The new date of their match is on the Gold Rush PPV. Notable Achievements CWL Vindication Women's Champion. * First Reign | Won the title from Jessie at Endgame 2018. Defended successfully against Silvia and Davina Rose. She lost the title to Annie Thunder at Global Warning 2 after 140 days as champion. CWL Openweight Champion. * First Reign | Won the title from Holly Queen at Midsummer Mayhem 2. Defended successfully against Andrea, Noel Park, Taylor Jones, and Riley Reeves. Lost the title in a Royal Rumble at Supremacy 2 to Olivia Mistral, after Scout was eliminated by Davina Rose. * Second Reign | Won the title from Olivia Mistral in a rematch. She is set for her first defence against Supremacy Cup winner Holly Queen at Endgame 2. Match of the Night/Month Awards. Match of the Month: * Year 1, Month 12 '''| '''Scout Mackenzie vs Davina Rose, number one contendership match. (Week 59). * Year 2, Month 2 '''| Davina Rose vs '''Scout Mackenzie ©, for the Vindication Women's Title. (Week 69). * Year 2, Month 15 | Roxx and Holly vs. ScoutCraft, for the Undisputed Final. (Week 75, Undisputed) * Year 2, Month 21 | Scout Mackenzie © vs Riley Reeves, for the Openweight Title. Match of the Night: * Year 1, Week 56 | Kel Vallen w/ Yuri York vs Scout Mackenzie, grudge match. * Year 1, Week 59 '''| '''Scout Mackenzie vs Davina Rose, number one contendership match. * Year 2, Week 69 '''| Davina Rose vs '''Scout Mackenzie ©, for the Vindication Women's Title. * Year 2, Week 74 | White Lotus (Yuri York and Andrea) vs. ScoutCraft, Undisputed Semi-Final.' ' * Year 2, Week 75 Undisputed | Roxx and Holly vs. ScoutCraft, for the Undisputed Final. * Year 2, Week 105 Verdict | Scout Mackenzie © vs Riley Reeves, for the Openweight Title. Moves Finishers: * Red Eclipse | Electric Chair Half-Nelson Driver * Apollo 11 | Phoenix Splash (2017-2019) * Saturn's Wife Has Matching Rings '''| Rings of Saturn Signatures * '''The Docking Scene from ''Interstellar'' | Rainbow Cutter (2019-present) * What the Fuck | Hesitation Dropkick (2019-present) * Deadlift Yokosuka Cutter * 'Saturn V '| Spider Suplex - Apollo 11 Setup * Headscissors DDT (2017-2018, 2018-present) * Schoolboy Superkick (2017-2018, 2018-present) * Suicidal Tornado DDT